Who should I choose? Ash version
by sheltie
Summary: Ash has a problem he's got three girls who like him. What's a guy to do? An Advanceshipping fic with sides of pokeshipping friendship and pearlshipping. Reposted the first chap second chap coming soon. Done.
1. The Problem

**Who should I choose? Ash version**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Pokemon_

**Part 1: The Problem**

Ash slumped at his desk thinking of the three girls in his life Misty, May, and Dawn. How was he supposed to chose one of them? He liked all three of them dearly and he didn't know if he could handle losing one of them as a friend. He looked at his desk and glanced at each of their photos that cluttered his desk with other photos of him and his friends.

_What am I to do? Misty is coming to visit tomorrow, but May is supposed to be here in a few days same as Dawn _Ash thought

"Why did this have to happen to me?" Ash groaned

Ash slowly slumped to his bed worrying on what was going to happen.

--

The next day Ash was up and waiting for Misty to come standing outside by the mailbox.

_I wonder if she's changed much since I saw her last? _Ash thought

Ash's thoughts were interrupted by the girl who occupied them by slamming into him with a hug he almost lost his balance by the impact, but was able to stay on his feet.

"Ash I missed so much!" an excited Misty squealed

Ash just smiled and took a small step back to get a better look at one of his oldest and dearest friends.

"You look great Mist" Ash commented

Misty smiled

"Thanks Ash you don't look bad yourself" she replied

Ash smiled and let into to his house announcing to his mom that Misty was here. After his mom greeted Misty he led Misty upstairs to the guest bedroom that was next to his. The guestroom had two beds in it.

"You'll be sleeping here with either May or Dawn who ever comes next?" Ash said

"So, May and Dawn are coming also?" Misty asked inquisitively

"Yeah I hope you don't mind" Ash said warily

"No, it will be great to see them again" Misty said smiling

"So, how's the gym life going?" Ash asked breaking the silence

"It's great my sisters are very generous to me when it comes to gym duties so I've been busy keeping the gym in top condition for the league inspectors and the trainers we get. This is actually the first kind of vacation I've had in quite a while," Misty said

Ash nodded and the two talked more catching up on what's new in their lives and reminiscing on the past. Ash led her downstairs so they could enjoy the nice day before it was over. The two walked along Pallet without much of a destination.

"So, how's Gary doing?" Misty asked

"He's doing great he's still in Sinnoh doing research with Prof. Rowan and he seems to be enjoying it" Ash said

"That's great he seems to on the path on his grandfather" Misty said

Ash nodded, "Yeah I know and he loves it I guess it runs in the family"

"So, Ash how have you been?" Misty asked

"I've been fine though I'm getting kind of restless here" Ash replied

"Ash, you've never been able to stay in one place for so long I'm surprised that you've stay here for so long" Misty said with a chuckle

Ash just chuckled and smiled

--

A few days past and Ash began to get tense because May or Dawn are supposed to show up soon and didn't know what to do. He had a great time with Misty, but he didn't know what to do when all three girls would be here. He didn't want any fighting, but he had a feeling he'd have to play peacekeeper like Brock did on their travels. The sound of the doorbell shook him from his thoughts and he went to answer.

When Ash opened the door he was seized in a big hug that sort of knocked the wind of him. When he was able to pull away he saw it was May. He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"It's great to see you May you look awesome" Ash said pulling back to get a better look at her

May smiled at Ash, "Thanks Ash, you look great too"

Ash let May inside and up to the guestroom.

"You're going have to share with Misty, but that shouldn't be a problem right?" Ash asked warily

"It's fine by the way where is Misty I haven't seen her in a long while?" May asked looking around

"She's with my mom doing some shopping so we've got some time to get caught up" Ash said leading her downstairs to the living room.

"So how are you doing? Last time I heard was you were back in Hoenn participating in the contests," Ash said

"Well you're news is old I'm done with those and I got second place at the Grand Festival, which was alright though I wish I won it" May said.

"Well, second place is great too so what's next?" Ash asked

"Well, I'm taking a break right now, but I'm thinking of heading to Sinnoh for their contests" May said

"Well if you're thinking of going to Sinnoh I might go with you" Ash said

"Really, that'd be great you could show me around and it'll be just like old times" May said smiling

"Yeah it would, but I'm also considering taking the frontier brain position that Scott offered me because it might be a nice change of pace" Ash said

"Well, that'd be great too though I hope you accompany me to Sinnoh to act as a guide" May said giving a hopeful smile

"Well, there is Dawn also she lives there and I'm sure she won't mind" Ash said without a thought

"Yeah, that's a thought" May said frowning

Ash gulped and cursed himself for not thinking before he spoke. There was a silence that hung in the air, but that was broken by a knock at the door. Ash got up to open the door thinking it was his mom and Misty, but ended getting a surprise.

"Hey Ash" Dawn said

"Dawn? Hey" Ash said stunned

"Did you forget that I was coming to visit" Dawn said with a giggle

"No, I just thought you'd be here later not now" Ash said getting over his shock

"Well, are you going to let me in or are you going to make me sleep outside?" Dawn said with a smile

Ash shook his head and step aside to let her in. When he closed the door he saw May was up from the couch and saw Dawn, which made him gulp.

"Hey Dawn" May said coolly

"May, oh wow, I didn't know you'd be here also" Dawn said a little shocked

"Yeah, well, Misty is here also" May said

"She is?" Dawn said a little stunned

May nodded

Both girls looked at Ash and he felt like he was in hot water for sure, but thankfully that's when his mom and Misty showed up.

"Honey I'm-" but was cut off when she saw Dawn and May both here, "Hello May, Dawn it's nice to see you two"

Misty, who came in behind saw May and Dawn put on a friendly smile and greeted the two younger girls.

"Hey you guys it's great to see you it's been too long" Misty greeted

Both Dawn and May put on smiles also and began to catch up with Misty.

_You owe me Ketchum _thought Misty

"Ash since your guests are talking why don't you help me with the groceries" Delia said

Ash nodded and grabbed the bags from Misty and followed his mom in the kitchen.

"Ash what is going on?" Delia asked as soon as they were out of earshot

"I have no idea really I didn't think it would get like this so fast" Ash replied

"Well, I'm glad Misty is here to help you with this problem" Delia said

"Misty, but I thought she was part of my problem?" Ash asked

"Not anymore she and I had a good talk while we were out and she, well I think she should be the one to tell you and not me" Delia said

"Okay" Ash said

They put the food away and then set up snacks for the others. Ash went back to the living room while his mom decided what to make for dinner. When he arrived May was in one chair on one side of the room while Dawn was in another chair on the other side and Misty was in sitting in on the couch in the middle. Ash felt the tense immediately as he walked in and as he did all three girls turn to look at him.

"Hey Ash, what took you so long?" Misty asked/demanded

"I was helping my mom with this" Ash said showing the snacks

Misty seemed to approve and she settled down. Ash felt relieved since he's faced Misty's wrath too many times to count. He set down the snacks and then had to think on where to sit. Misty sensed this and moved a bit and patted the spot next her as a sign for Ash, which he saw and took. Both girls gave Misty a glare, but it didn't faze her one bit.

"So, what have you girls been talking about?" Ash asked warily

"We've been trading travel stories about you, of course" Misty said with a smirk

"Thanks, I bet you told them how immature I was, huh?" Ash said

"I might've said something about that" Misty said thoughtfully while tapping her chin pretending to think

"Ash wasn't immature at all really when I traveled with him, in fact he helped me and taught me a lot and I don't think I'd be where I am without him" May put in smiling at the trainer

Ash smiled at her and May returned the smile with a brighter one of her own

"Ash was a good friend to have when we traveled together also though I think I'd could've got to my contests sooner if it weren't for his gym battles" Dawn said

**(A/N: Sorry for all you Dawn lovers)**

"But that's part of what was so fun watching him battle and how he's able to come up with such great strategies to win" May argued

"I don't deny that it was interesting watching Ash battle, but I wanted to get to my contests" Dawn said

"Is that all think about is your contests?" May asked quirking her brow

"I care because I have to live up to my mom since she was a coordinator like me and I want to be like her so excuse me" Dawn said as she started to glare at May

May returned that glare right back at Dawn and you could feel the tension building. Ash turn to May then Dawn then to Misty hoping she had a way of settling this down before it got out of hand. But thankfully his mom sensed this and called them for dinner.

During dinner things were still tense, but it cooled down a bit in front of Ash's mom. After dinner everyone settled down in the living room.

"It's so nice to have some of Ash's friends over he's been a little lonely" Delia said smiling at her guest

Ash smiled awkwardly

The girls smiled at this and everything went smoothly until Delia decided to go to bed. Once She upstairs the tense was back in full force. Ash prayed that he was anywhere else, but here. He looked from one girl to the next with his gaze ending on Misty, who smiled. He then felt a little relieved that she would help him and made him wonder what changed her mind. The four of them talked mainly about their adventures they had with Ash. It was late when they decided to turn in. May was the first to go and before she went she gave Ash a hug and then said goodnight. Ash felt May's lingering warmth on him as she left. Misty was second to go and she said goodnight to Ash and left. Ash and Dawn were the only ones left. Ash stretched and yawned and told Dawn that he was going to bed and said goodnight to Dawn.

When Ash was upstairs he was about to enter his room when he heard a sound.

"Who's there?" Ash asked

"Ash?"

"Misty, what's up I thought you were going to bed?" Ash asked curiously

"I am, but I wanted to talk to you before I do and in private" Misty replied

Ash nodded and led Misty into his room and closed the door

"So, what is it you want to talk about?" Ash asked

"Well, your mom has probably told you that I'm not interested in you anymore" Misty said taking a seat on his bed

"She did, but she didn't tell me why she thought you ought tell me" Ash said sitting right beside Misty

Misty nodded then took a deep breath, "the reason is that, well, I kind of like Tracey"

Ash just smiled, "that's great Mist, I know you two have been hanging out more"

"Thanks Ash, your mom said you'd understand" Misty said with a smile of relief

"Why were you so worried about telling me?" Ash asked curiously

"Well, you're the first person I've told, really and I wanted to tell you first since you're my best friend and I was worried how you'd react" Misty said nervously looking down

"Mist, you don't have to ever worry about how I'll react I'm still your friend and will always be" Ash said pulling Misty into a hug that she returned

"So, since I'm out the equation does that help you any?" Misty asked as the parted

"It kinda does, but I'm still confused I like May and Dawn both and I don't want to hurt either of their feelings" Ash said with a sigh

"You're going to have to hurt one of their feelings Ash there's no way around it, but if you dance around it, it's going to be worse" Misty said

"I know that, but this so much harder than any battle I've been in" Ash said with a sigh

Misty put a comforting arm around Ash and said, "You don't have to worry I'm going to be here to help you"

Ash smiled and thanked Misty for her help. They both say goodnight and Misty leaves Ash to his thoughts.

_Okay Misty isn't a problem any more and she said she's going to help me so that's also a plus, but what I going to do with May and Dawn. Maybe I should go out with both of them and I can make up my mind after that sounds like a plan I'll run it passed Misty tomorrow_ Ash thought as he got settled into bed.

--

The next day Ash told Misty his plan he thought of last night and Misty thought it was a good idea, but told him that they should all hang out together for the first day or two. Ash had to agree with that even though he wanted to get it over with right a way.

"Fine, we'll do it your way Mist" Ash said folding his arms and sulking

Misty laughed at this, "Well I see that something's haven't changed"

Ash couldn't help, but laugh a little as well

After breakfast the foursome went out to explore Pallet since May and Dawn never really saw Pallet at all aside from Prof. Oak's Lab, which of course they'd be stopping at.

"So, Dawn how are your contests coming?" Ash asked turning to the blue haired girl

"Well, the Jhoto contests are really interesting since I'm seeing Pokemon that I haven't see before not to mention the ones in Hoenn" Dawn said

"You've been to the Hoenn region?" May asked inquisitively

"Yes, I have I went there right after Sinnoh because Ash kept telling me about the Hoenn region and how amazing it was" Dawn said

Ash blushed at this, but covered it up fast Misty noticed this and smiled

"So, how did you do?" May asked eagerly

"I got into the top eight" Dawn said miserably

May smiled at this since she got second place, well above Dawn

"You smile now, but remember I beat you in the Wallace cup" Dawn said smirking

"I've gotten better since then Dawn and I showed that by placing second in the Hoenn Grand Festival when you placed in the top eight" May shot back

Dawn glared at May and May returned the glare right back

"Why don't head to the Professor's Lab?" Ash suggested trying to break the tension

"That sounds like a good idea" Misty said jumping in

The four of them went to Professor Oak's lab to visit Ash's Pokemon. When they got there they were greeted by Tracey.

"Hey guys how are you?" Tracey greeted

"Great" they said at once

"Say Tracey where's the Professor?" Misty asked

"He was called away to a conference so I'm keeping an eye on the lab until he's back" Tracey said

"Well, it's great to see you Tracey and I'm pretty sure Misty here is happy" Ash said with a smirk

Misty blushed a bit and tried to hide it, neither of the girls noticed this

--

They went to the back where the Pokemon were kept

"So, Ash where are your Pokemon?" Dawn asked looking around

"Oh they should be here right about-" Ash was cut off by the sudden stampede of Pokemon

"Here they are" Said Misty seeing the herd of Pokemon

Ash was almost trample over by his own Pokemon if weren't for them stopping just close to him

"It's great to see you guys" Ash said getting down low to greet his Pokemon

"Wow! Ash I didn't know you had so many Pokemon" Dawn said looking at each and every single one of them

"Yep and they've all helped me win every match I've been in" Ash said gesturing to his Pokémon

"Don't forget Charizard and Squirtle, Ash" May said

The four of them spent the rest of the day playing with Ash's Pokemon with May, Misty, and Dawn adding theirs in to join the fun.

"Man, I don't remember the last time I was so tired" Ash said yawning

"You've got very active Pokemon, Ash and they get that from their trainer" Dawn said winking at Ash

"Huh?"

"I'm hungry" May exclaimed with her stomach growling at the same time

Ash just laughed, but his laughter stopped when his stomach began to growl also

"I guess you're not the only one" May said with a smile and a chuckle

They left heading back to the Ketchum residence and when they got there Ash's mom was ready for them.

"I got a call from Tracey and he told me you were playing with your Pokemon so I had a feeling you'd be hungry" Delia said with a smile

Ash and May were practically drooling from the aroma of the food, which made Misty laugh because of their mirrored look.

"Let's eat!" May and Ash yelled

--

During dinner Ash and May were stuffing themselves with food that it was amazing that they could breath while they shoveled food into their mouths. Dawn looked at the two with a bit of disgust while Misty just shrugged and smiled. Delia was just smiling at the sight and was happy that the two had a good appetite.

"That was a great meal Mrs. Ketchum" May complimented sighing with content

"Yeah mom you've outdone yourself," Ash said patting his stomach

"Thank you May, dear I do my best" Delia said with a smile

"Where have I heard that before?" Misty said helping with the dishes

"What do you mean Mist?" Ash asked confused

Misty just sighed at Ash's thick-headedness and went back helping

Dawn pitched in also leaving Ash and May sitting there resting their stomachs

"You know May you could help" Dawn said looking at the said girl

"I would if I could, but I'm so stuffed that I can't move" May said struggling a little to get up

Dawn was about to say something, but Delia cut in, "Don't worry about it Dawn May's done her part already"

Dawn looked at Ash's mom with a confused look

Delia saw the look and smiled, "May promised to help me in my garden tomorrow"

Dawn looked to Delia then to May wondering when this took place

_Ash's mom is giving me a way out I better take it_ May thought

"That's right I did" May said

Delia smiled at May and the young girl smiled in return and mouthed a 'thank you' when no one was looking that Delia returned.

--

After dinner they settled down in the living room and shared more travel stories.

"So, Ash has always been risking his life to protect Pokemon?" Dawn asked

"That's right I remember this one time in the Orange Islands when Ash risked his life to save a Lapras" Misty said laughing

"Isn't that Lapras the same Lapras you used to get around the Orange Islands?" May asked the orange haired girl

Misty nodded

"I would love to go to the Orange Island I heard that it's quite amazing" Dawn said

"They are we went to every island in the archipelago" Ash said looking at Misty

Misty nodded smiling at the memories

"So, what were the gyms like in the Orange Islands?" May asked excited to hear more

"Well, there were five gym leaders to start with and they were called the Orange crew and each one was totally different from the last" Ash said thinking back

"Different, how?" Dawn asked now interested

"Well for starter you didn't just battle the gym leader for your badge like usual" Misty said

"What else did they do?" May asked intrigued

"Well one of them we first had a shoot out of sorts then we had to race our water Pokémon while we on their back, the second I climbed a mountain without the help of my Pokémon then had to freeze a geyser and sculpt it into a bobsled and race it down, the third whom had a thing for Misty," Ash said winking at Misty, who blushed, "I had to go through a trial of shooting targets then battle him in a three on three match, and the fourth and last I had to have a double battle"

"Wow that sounds amazing" May said

"I know to think someone could actually find Misty pretty" Ash said as he chuckled

Misty took one of the pillow and whacked Ash on the head

"Ow Misty what was that for?" Ash asked rubbing his head

"That was for the wisecrack you made" Misty said setting the pillow back

Both May and Dawn laughed at this

"Anyway the final Orange crew member that I had to face we had a six-on-six match" Ash said

"That would've been so cool to see" Dawn said

"I'm not sure seeing Ash make such amateur mistakes would be cool" Misty cracked

"Hey I didn't make that many" Ash said in rebuttal

"No, I guess not" Misty said with a smile, "I just wanted to get a rise out of ya"

Ash stuck his tongue out at Misty

"Very mature, Ketchum" Misty said laughing

"I remember how hard Ash tried to get my Torchic back from Team Rocket" May reminisced

"I remember that" Ash said thinking back also

"So, what other adventures do you guys have in Hoenn?" Misty asked though she's heard them before

May told them more tales of her travels including their time with a Pokémon ranger and of they saw two rare Pokémon, Groudon and Kyogre.

"So you met Lance then" Misty said

"Yes we did it was kind of scary though Team Aqua and Magma really were bend on going through with their plans" May said

"Oh wow that would've so cool to see" Dawn said

--

**A little later on**

"Team Rocket, how long have they tried to get Pikachu?" Misty asked out-loud

"Too long if you ask me" Ash muttered

"You'd think after blasting off for the hundredth time they'd get the hint" Dawn said shaking her head

"I highly doubt that Dawn they've been after Pikachu for as long as I've known Ash" Misty said

"Which by the way didn't you destroy her bike" Dawn said

"I didn't mean to, honest" Ash said

"Yeah, like you didn't mean to fry my bike" May said jumping in

"Or mine" Dawn said

"Hey I really didn't mean to destroy all of your bikes and besides it worked out in the end" Ash said cowering a bit

"How'd it work out, Ash?" Misty asked helping the two girls gang up on the Pokémon trainer

"Well, if I Pikachu didn't destroy your bikes we'd never have traveled together and become the friends we are now" Ash said hoping this would end it

"So you're saying that you're glad you fried our bikes" May said standing up along with Dawn and Misty

"No, of course not I would never want that" Ash said now getting flustered

The three girls looked at Ash and then at one another and then busted out laughing. Ash look at them flummoxed.

"What's so funny?" Ash asked suddenly

"We really had you going with the whole bike thing, huh?" Dawn said between her laughter

"You mean you did that to me for your own amusement?" Ash said a little bit angry

"Oh don't be such a hothead Ash it was just for fun" May said winking

"It still it wasn't funny" Ash said slouching into the couch pouting

"Ash, you can't take this personally we were upset at you destroying our bikes, but we got over it" Misty said

"Misty, you were more than upset with me when I wrecked you bike" Ash pointed out

"Alright, you've got me I was totally pissed, but I'm over it now I got over it as we traveled" Misty said putting a comforting hand on Ash's shoulder

"Besides Ash I was upset for you frying my bike I got over when I got to know you and Pikachu" May said

"I, too was upset when you destroyed my bike, but I got over like May" Dawn said

"I'm glad you guys aren't mad at me, but don't that to me again you can be scary when you're angry" Ash said

"Which one are you talking about, Ash?" Dawn asked curious

"All of you, of course" Ash stated plainly

"WE ARE NOT SCARY!!" the three girls shouted at Ash

Ash jumped at the united voices

"Anyway now that's over with why don't you share some of your stories about Ash" Misty said gesturing to Dawn

**(A/N: I want to let everyone know that everything Dawn says here is made up and not from the show at all)**

"Well once when we were in this town Ash had to pretend to be dating this girl this guy she likes would pay attention to her" Dawn said

"You mean Ash actually went on a date with someone?" Misty said stunned

May looked stunned also

"Yeah it was quite funny Brock and I had to coach him on what to do on a date and then Team Rocket had to crash it with the boy saving the girl in the end" Dawn said

"I'm still shocked Ash went on a date" May said

"Believe me I was shocked too, but the girl asked Ash for a favor and you know Ash always willing to help others" Dawn said

Ash lowered himself into the sofa hoping to disappear

"What else happened during your travels?" May asked wanting to hear more

"Well, there was this time when these guys won't leave me alone and Ash had to pretty much act like a jealous boyfriend to get them to leave me alone" Dawn said smiling at the memory

"Really?" May asked feeling a bit jealous herself

"You know Ash he will help a friend in need no matter what and I guess no matter what means to pretend to be a jealous boyfriend" Misty said seeing May's jealousy

"You're right Misty" May said feeling better

"Any other stories?" Misty asked the blue haired girl

The four shared more stories of their travels with Ash making the boy nervous and fidgety at times and laugh at others.

--

May was getting ready for bed when Misty entered the room with her toothbrush in hand

"Those were some interesting stories, weren't they?" Misty said to the young brunette

"Yeah it seems Ash did a lot pretending" May said brushing her hair

"May, you don't have to worry about me anymore" Misty said deciding to get it out of the way

"What are you talking about Misty?" May asked confused

"May don't act so dumb that's Ash's job" Misty said with a sigh

May sat down on her bed without a word

"I don't have feelings for Ash anymore so don't be worried about competing with me" Misty said sitting next to the brunette

"Really?" May asked with a twinge of hope in her voice

"Really May, Ash a good friend of mine, heck he's one of my best friends and I thought I liked him like that before, but I've realized that it was just a crush nothing more" Misty said

"So I just have to deal with Dawn" May said with a sigh

"Yes, but don't worry about that I'll help you as much as I can" Misty said giving May a half-hug

"Thanks, but why are you going to help me? May asked questionably

"Because, when I see you and Ash interact with each other I can definitely see a spark" Misty said

"Really?"

"Yeah the way you two look at each other there's warmth and love there" Misty said smiling

May smiled at the older girl and went to bed.

**To be continued**

**A/N: What do you guys think? Let me know**


	2. The Challenge

**Who should I choose? Ash version**

**By: Sheltie**

_Don't own Pokemon_

**A/N: part two of my fic here I hope you like it.**

**Part 2: The Challenge**

The next morning May woke up to Misty humming and brushing her hair.

"Morning May, Delia came in a while ago to remind you that you're helping her in her garden today" Misty said

May nodded and yawned

After May was showered and dressed she met Delia in the garden ready to work

"Morning May how are you this morning" Delia greeted

"I'm doing well Mrs. Ketchum and I'm ready to help" May said

"Great, well you can start by helping me prune some of these flowers" Delia said handing her a pair of shears

May took the shears and started pruning by watching Delia and copying it.

Just then the door opened and Ash, Dawn, and Misty came out.

"Hey May" Ash greeted

May looked up from her spot and smiled at Ash, "hey Ash what are you guys doing today?"

"We're heading to do some sightseeing you want to come?" Ash asked

"Sorry Ash, but I'm helping your mom in the garden maybe tomorrow" May replied

"Alright have fun"

The three left

"May you could've gone with them I wouldn't hold you to helping me" Delia said

"That's alright Mrs. Ketchum you helped last night so I'm returning the favor it just one of the things Ash taught me" May said going back to pruning

Delia smiled liking the good influence that Ash had on the young brunette

--

Meanwhile with Ash and the others the went to the Pallet Town mall, which Ash deeply regrets.

"Why in the world did I tell Dawn that we had a mall?" Ash groaned

Misty laughed patting Ash on the shoulder

"Just be glad May isn't here than it would be a double team" Misty said comfortingly

Ash sighed as he dragged his feet towards the store Dawn entered.

Misty sighed and followed along.

A little later they came up with Ash carrying four bags and groaning

"Dawn, why do I have to carry _your_ stuff?" Ash asked

"Because, I have to keep my hands free to look at thing besides you're young and strong," Dawn answered smiling

Ash mumbled about cruel and unusual punishment while Misty came out with just one bag

"Ash quit grumbling you'd be carrying May's too if she were here" Misty noted

"Yeah I know so maybe I should be thankful" Ash said chuckling a bit

"You should be thankful that I don't like shopping that much because if I did _like_ my sisters you'd be carrying twice the bags" Misty commented

"That's why I like you Mist you're not like other girls" Ash said smiling at Misty

Misty smiled back

"Hey are you two coming or not?" Dawn yelled back breaking the moment

Ash and Misty nodded and followed Dawn

--

May wiped the sweat from her brow as she was now fertilizing Delia's garden

"Here you are May some lemonade" Delia offered

"Thanks Mrs. Ketchum" May said taking the lemonade

"You obviously know your way around the garden May" Delia commented

"I do, I used to help take care of a little garden of my own until Max wrecked with his experiments" May said

Delia smiled at the young girl

"May, why don't you take a little break now we have all day you know" Delia said

"I know, but once I get into something I just don't want to quit" May said

"Now that reminds me of someone" Delia said tapping her chin in thought

May looked up at her with a perplexed expression on her face

"I know that sounds just like Ash" Delia said smiling

"Ash?" May questioned still perplexed

"Yes, Ash has that same kind of attitude once he's doing something he doesn't want to stop until he's ready," Delia said smiling

_Are Ash and I really that much alike? _May thought

"You certainly are" Delia said answering May's thought

"What?" May asked baffled

"You and Ash both have a warm heart and soul that shows with the way you treat people and Pokémon not to mention you both have a big appetite" Delia said smiling

"Yeah we do, but I learned how to treat my Pokémon from watching Ash treat his" May said, "in fact I didn't really like Pokémon at first, but when I saw Ash and his relationship with Pikachu I started to like them and not to mention Ash was a very good teacher to me"

"That's my Ash he's always willing to help someone in need" Delia said

"I know what you mean he'll drop everything to help others even if he won't get to his gym battles quicker he's definitely did that a lot with me by helping me train for my contests" May said thoughtfully

Delia just smiled

--

"Dawn how many more stores are we going to go to?" Ash asked tiredly

"Probably a few more, why?" Dawn asked not sensing Ash's weariness

"Dawn, maybe we should take a little break" Misty suggested noticing that Ash was about to collapse

Dawn looked a little put out by the suggestion, but said okay and the three went to the food court to rest.

Ash put the bags down and stretched

"Does anyone want something to eat?" Ash asked the two girls

"A salad would be nice" Dawn said

"A hamburger sounds good to me" Misty said

"Alright I'll be right back" Ash said walking off

"That's really nice of Ash" Dawn said watching the young trainer take his place in-line

"Yes, it is I guess he's matured a lot since I saw him last" Misty said

Dawn and Misty sat in silence until Dawn decided to break it

"Misty do you like Ash?" Dawn asked curiously

"Of course I like Ash he maybe a little thickheaded and inconsiderate at times, but he's got a good heart" Misty said

"No, what I mean is do you _**like**_ Ash?" Dawn asked again putting emphasis on like

Misty contemplated this for a bit

_I hate to lie to her because I really like her, but she just isn't right for Ash_ Misty thought

"I'm still confused about my feelings for Ash I know I shouldn't, but this is a big thing" Misty answered

Dawn didn't say a thing and when she was about to Ash came back with food

"Here you are one salad with dressing on the side for Dawn and one hamburger basket for Misty with extra fries" Ash said setting down the meals

"Thanks Ash" the two girls said

Ash smiled in return

"Ash, how did you know I like extra fries with my meal?" Misty asked curiously

"Come on Mist we've traveled together for so long that I was bound to notice what you like" Ash answered smiling at his friend

Dawn noticed this and didn't like it one bit

After they finished eating Ash being a gentleman for the second time today threw away the trash left from their meals himself they then continued Dawn's shopping.

"Dawn doesn't seemed to be as friendly around you like yesterday, what happened?" Ash asked Misty as they waited for Dawn

"Well, I kinda convinced her that I'm still confused about my feelings for you" Misty answered

"Why did you do that?" Ash asked confused

"Ash, I know you pretty well and you're like a brother to me and I just want what's good for you" Misty said

Ash smiled, "Thanks Mist you're like a sister to me and I'm glad that we're friends"

"We'll always be friends Ash no matter how thickheaded you can get" Misty said chuckling

"Gee, thanks Mist" Ash said sarcastically chuckling also

"Am I interrupting something?" Dawn asked a little coolly

"No you're not, so are you finished here" Ash said turning to Dawn

"Yes, I am on to the next store" Dawn said leading the way

"I have no idea where she gets the energy for this" Ash said shaking his head

Misty smiled

--

May continued to work in the garden, but her thoughts kept going back to how she and Ash were alike.

_It's just a coincidence, really that Ash and I are similar in many ways I bet, I shouldn't think about it so much_ May thought

"May would you like to come in for some lunch?" Delia asked breaking May away from here thoughts

"Sure" May answered getting up

She followed Delia into the kitchen where the woman had prepare a small feast for her.

"You didn't have to make this much food for me Mrs. Ketchum" May said amazed at the spread

"Well, I thought since you've worked so hard and since you and Ash have a big appetite I needed to make a good amount of food" Delia explained

May was half listening to this because she was eyeing the food with great anticipation

"You don't have to wait for me May I've eaten already so go ahead" Delia said noticing that May was drooling a little bit

As soon as Delia said this May dove in

"This is great Mrs. Ketchum have you and my mom been trading recipes?" May asked between bites

Delia smiled, "yes I have after your first visit here I decided to contact her because Max commented on her food."

"This great I wonder what recipes you gave to my mom" May said thinking out loud

"I gave her a few recipes that she liked" Delia said smiling

--

Back at the mall Ash was sitting down exhausted and waiting for Misty to get out of the bathroom leaving just him and Dawn alone.

"Ash, what are your feelings for Misty?" Dawn asked out of the blue

Ash jerked his head to look at Dawn and looked at her with a confused expression

"What do you mean my feelings for Misty?" Ash asked

"Well, do you love her?" Dawn asked

"Of course I love her she's one of my best friends and though she can get on my nerves I wouldn't have her any other way" Ash said hoping that his answer was good enough

Dawn frowned wondering what she should ask next, but she never got a chance because at that moment Misty came out.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Misty asked

"Ahh, can't I sit a while longer Mist I'm still tired" Ash whined

"I swear Ash if this was something to do with Pokemon you'd be up and ready to go without hesitation," Misty said playfully

"That's because Pokemon are a lot more interesting than shopping" Ash whined though you could see a playfully smirk on his face

"I'll have to agree with you on that one Ketchum" Misty laughed

"I knew you'd see it my way" Ash said laughing also

"If you two are done I think we should get going" Dawn said a little ticked

"Sorry Dawn"

Dawn sighed and led the way to the next store with Ash and Misty laughing behind her

--

May sighed as she rested her stomach

"That was a great lunch Mrs. Ketchum" May complimented

"Why thank you May I'm glad you liked it" Delia said smiling

May looked outside, "well I think I better get back to work"

"May why don't you call it a day I think you've done all you needed to do for my garden" Delia said

"Are you sure because I can do more?" May asked

"I think you've done enough May, why don't you go and relax you've earned it" Delia said pushing the young girl

May silently nodded and went outside and laid down under a tree to rest a bit when she saw Ash, Dawn, and Misty coming back.

"Hey guys so how was the mall?" May asked when she reached them

Ash grumbled, which made May and Misty laugh

"It was fine I think I'll go upstairs and put away my things" Dawn said heading into Ash's house

Ash sighed and plopped down under the tree May was under

"So, how was the mall?" May asked again this time turning to Misty

"It was fine I'm just not used to it, you know" Misty said shrugging

May nodded, "how did Ash handle it?"

"He was as brave as any guy could be, I guess" Misty said smiling

"Poor guy he looks like he went through a war" May said giggling

"He's not too far off Dawn is an extreme shopper she might even give my sisters a run for their money" Misty said smiling

May laughed, which made Ash groan

"Oh come, Ash it couldn't be that bad" May said sitting by the weary trainer

"You have no idea shopping with Dawn is more stressful than any Pokémon training I've done" Ash said closing his eyes

"I am not that bad" Dawn said leaning against the tree

"Whatever you say Dawn, whatever you say" Ash mumbled then he dozed off

May laughed quietly

"So, May what did you do all day?" Misty asked

"I worked in the garden most of the day" May said

"Wow! May I didn't know you had such a green thumb" Misty said looking at the garden

"Thanks Misty" May said blushing a bit

Dawn surveyed the garden also and was amazed by what May did.

"May has many talents," Ash mumbled

That made the three girls turn to Ash all with a confused expressions on their faces with May blushing also.

"What do you mean by that, Ash?" Misty asked curiously

Ash looked up confused

"What are you talking about Mist?" Ash asked

"You just said that May has many talents, Ash" Dawn said glaring slightly at him

"I did?"

The three girls nodded

"Well I, ah that is" Ash sputtered

"Ash, will you just tell us" Dawn said now annoyed

"I heard May sing once and I thought she had a lovely voice," Ash said keeping his head low

May blushed at this

_When did Ash hear me sing I tried my best to make sure he never hears me sing, oh man _May thought

"So May you can sing also" Misty said with a smirk

"A-Ash when d-did you h-hear m-me sing?" May asked stuttering

"Um" Ash thought, "I don't really remember, but all I know is that I wouldn't mind hearing it again"

May's face looked like a ripe tomato from Delia's garden

--

Ash sighed as he sat in his room trying to figure out why he said that May had a lovely voice

_This is crazy, why in the world did I say that? _Ash thought

Ash groaned and smothered himself with his pillow

"Ash, honey are you alright?" Delia asked knocking on her son's door

"No, I am not I have no idea why I had to open my big mouth" Ash groaned

Delia looked at her son oddly not knowing what to say

"Honey, what are you talking about?" Delia asked

Ash told his mom the whole thing, which made Delia smile

"Honey that was a very sweet thing to say" Delia said

"But why did I say that out loud?" Ash whined

"Maybe it's because you _like_ May?" Delia suggested

"But that's the thing I don't know if I really _like_ May or if it's Dawn I _like_" Ash said frowning

"That I can't help you with honey you've got to figure that out yourself" Delia said rubbing her son's back in a comforting manner

--

"How in the world could he say that about me? I don't even remember a time when he was around when I sang" May as she paced to and fro

"Can you please stop pacing May you're driving me crazy" Misty said getting a little annoyed

"But why would Ash say such a thing?" May asked collapsing on her bed

"I don't know, but Ash can be quite perceptive when wants to be" Misty pointed out

"Yeah I guess"

--

Meanwhile Dawn was pacing in her room thinking of ways to get Ash to notice her and forget about May

"Maybe I should sing to Ash?" Dawn thought out loud

_**Are you crazy you can't even hold a tune**_Dawn's conscience

"But I got to do something" Dawn stressed

_**Then do something else anything else but sing remember last time you sang your mom thought you were dying**_ the voice said

"Fine, no singing, but I don't know what to do" Dawn said

_**How about a Pokémon battle you can challenge May to a Pokémon battle that ought get Ash's attention**_ the voice suggested

"Not a bad idea, but May's a better coordinator than I am" Dawn said frowning a little

_**So ask Ash to help you train**_ the voice said

"He wouldn't do it he wouldn't help me train just so I can beat May" Dawn said to herself

_**Just challenge the girl to a battle then see what happens after that**_ the voice said

"I'll do it I'll challenge May to a Pokémon battle" Dawn said moving to the door

Dawn headed to the room that May and Misty shared and when she got there she May pacing and muttering something that she couldn't make out and Misty sitting on the bed getting annoyed.

"Hey May" Dawn called making the said girl stop to look at her

"Dawn, what's up?" May asked

"How about a little battle between you and I?" Dawn suggested hoping it sounded casual and friendly

"Uh, sure" May said

"Great" Dawn said leaving the room

--

After Dawn left May turned to Misty and asked, "What do you think that was all about?"

"I think Dawn just challenged you to a battle for Ash's attention" Misty said

"That's crazy" May said

Misty shrugged, "she desperate she needs to do something to get Ash's attention and what better way then a Pokémon battle, you know Ash can't get enough of them whether he's participating or not"

"Yeah, but she should know Ash would never take sides" May said

"I don't think it matters she just wants Ash's attention and this is the best way to do" Misty said sagely

"Well, I better get to training if I'm going to battle" May said heading for the door

"I'll come and help you" Misty said

When they left Ash came up to them asking what they were up to

"Dawn challenged May to a battle" Misty said

"Really? That's not smart of Dawn to do since she doesn't have the experience that May has" Ash said a little confused

"It's just going to be a friendly battle Ash that's all" Misty said

"I guess, but if need any help let me know" Ash said

May nodded smiling now since Ash complimented her skills

--

"Hey Ash I was wondering if you could help me train some?" Dawn asked hoping she beat May to the punch

"Okay I'll help you, but only on some of the basic stuff you have to think of a strategy yourself" Ash said

"But you've always helped me with the strategy part" Dawn said shocked

"Yeah, but you weren't going to be facing a good friend of mine besides I don't want to give you an unfair advantage over May" Ash said

"Okay"

Ash nodded and helped Dawn with a few things and then left her to work out the rest. He then headed to the open field that May and Misty chose to train.

"Hey you two how are you doing?" Ash called when he was close enough

"We're doing fine Ash, what are you doing here?" Misty said

"Well, I helped Dawn a bit and I thought I'd offer the same thing to May so you wouldn't feel like I was favoring one of you" Ash said

"That's sweet Ash, I would like the help" May said

"Great, then let's get started" Ash said

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Sorry for the short chap, but I got caught up with other pressing things. Please Review.**


	3. The Deal and the Battle

**Who should I choose? Ash version**

**By: Sheltie**

_Don't own Pokemon_

**A/N: the third part of this fic I hope you enjoy it. I apologize for taking so long.**

**Part 3: The Deal and the Battle**

Ash just got finished helping May and left Misty to help May on a strategy.

"Okay May, now we can get started on your game plan" Misty said

May nodded

"First, do you know what Pokémon you're going to use?" Misty asked

May nodded, "of course I was thinking of using my Glaceon, Wartortle, and Venusaur"

"Nice team, okay now that we've got that figured out we got to figure out what Pokémon Dawn's going to use" Misty said

"I'm not sure really I haven't battle against Dawn ever so this is going to be new to me" May said

"That's alright it just means we got to plan for anything" Misty said

May nodded

--

Ash sighed as he walked back to his house

_Man, if I knew that these two would battle over me I wouldn't have invited them over_ Ash thought

"Hey Ash, what's gotten you down?" Brock said in greeting his friend

"Brock? What are you doing here? I thought your family needed you at home" Ash said to his friend

"They did, but it turned out to be a minor problem nothing serious, just my mom blowing things out of proportion, as usual" Brock said

"Alright"

"So, why are you depressed?" Brock asked seriously

"Dawn and May are going to have a Pokémon battle" Ash said sighing

"Man Ash, you get all the luck" Brock said as he chuckled

"It's not funny Brock, I don't want to hurt either of their feelings since they are my friends" Ash said frowning

"I know Ash, but hey you get to see a great battle though" Brock said trying to cheer Ash up

"I guess you're right knowing both Dawn and May they are going to put their full strength into this" Ash said, "not mention Misty is helping May out"

"Hold on, Misty's helping May, I thought she had a thing for you also" Brock said surprised

"Misty doesn't like me like that anymore she has her eyes on a certain Pokémon watcher we both know" Ash said slyly

Brock smiled and nodded as he understood what Ash was saying

"Well, come on we should find some neutral ground for our two competitors" Brock said

Ash nodded and the two of them went looking for a good place for the battle to take place

"So, Ash do you even know what the agreement the two girls have for their battle?" Brock asked

"Um, well no, I didn't even ask really I just knew they were battling over me" Ash said

Brock sighed

"I'll ask Misty about it and maybe come with some kind of contract or something for this battle" Brock said

Ash just groaned

"Hey cheer up Ash, I'll handle all this don't worry" Brock said patting his friend on the back

Ash just sighed

--

Brock found Misty resting on the shore of a stream

"Hey Misty" Brock called

Misty turned around and smiled at her older friend

"Hey Brock, what are you doing here?" Misty asked confused

"I decided to come visit and I guess I came at a interesting time, huh?" Brock said smiling

Misty laughed, "you're right about that"

"I heard you've been helping May train, so I take it you're trying to help May get Ash" Brock said sitting next to the orange haired girl

"That's right, I've noticed how they act together and the way Ash talks about her I know something is there" Misty said

"How do you know May feels the same?" Brock asked

"I've always knew for some reason and before I was jealous of it because she and Ash always got along better then myself and Ash, but I realized that I just liked Ash as a friend" Misty said

"And that's when you turned your attention to a certain Pokémon watcher" Brock said smirking

"I see Ash told you" Misty said

Brock nodded

"Well, kinda after I took over running the gym Tracey seemed to be coming by a lot saying he wanted to study water Pokémon in a gym setting and I believed him at first, but then my sisters pointed out that he was watching me more than the Pokémon" Misty said blushing slightly

Brock just smiled

"Anyway, I know you didn't come here to sit with me to find out about my love life" Misty said getting to the point

"Guilty" Brock said smiling

"So, why are you here?" Misty asked

"I was wondering if you'd mind if I helped Dawn train for her battle against May it would only be fair since you're helping May" Brock said

"I guess, but what does Ash think of this" Misty said

"I think it would help since both girls are getting help from gym leaders" Ash said out loud startling his two friends

"Ash, when did you get here?" Misty asked clutching her chest

"I needed a break from May and Dawn and this where I usually go to get away" Ash said

"Alright, so you're okay with Brock helping Dawn and I helping May?" Misty asked

Ash nodded sitting on the other side of Misty

"Of course both May and Dawn could use all the help they can get and since I can't help because it would show favoritism then why not my two closest friends" Ash said explained

"But I have an advantage over Misty in helping Dawn since I've seen May battle" Brock said now frowning at his realization

"Don't worry about that I know you'll make sure not to give Dawn any inside info on May, besides May has gotten better so I expect her to pull a few surprises" Ash said trusting his friend

Brock nodded

"I was thinking Misty that we should set up some kind of an agreement between May and Dawn" Brock said

"Like what?" Misty asked interested what Brock had to say

"How about the winner gets a date with Ash or something" Brock suggested

"Sounds good, we should get Dawn and May to agree with this since they are the ones doing the battling" Misty said

Brock nodded

"Then let's go, I don't think I should leave those two alone together for too long they might start battling each other before then" Ash said getting up

Brock and Misty followed and walked with Ash back to his house

--

Back at the house Dawn and May were glaring at each other with Delia keeping an eye on the two just in case a fight breaks out.

"Mom, I'm back" Ash called

This broke the glaring match the two girls had and turned to see Ash along with Misty and Brock enter the kitchen.

"Hello dear, hello Brock it's nice to see you again" Delia said smiling

"It's nice to see you too Mrs. Ketchum" Brock greeted

"May, Dawn we thought that there should be some kind of prize for this battle since we know you two have been working very hard in training" Misty said getting the attention of the two girls

"What did you have in mind?" May asked curiously

"Well, we thought a date with Ash would be the prize that's if it's okay with Ash" Misty said turning to her friend

Ash nodded though this ruins his original plan, but he didn't have any problem with it at all

"Sounds good to me" Dawn said with May nodded in agreement

"Good now that is settled I think we should ask Tracey to officiate the match" Brock said

"Why Tracey?" May asked confused

"Because since I'm going to help Dawn, I don't think I should also referee the match too" Brock said

"But Brock we both know that you'd be fair and won't take a side" May said

Brock shrugged and they agreed that Tracey would ref the match

--

A few days later May and Dawn were ready for their match and both were fired up.

"If I didn't no better, I swear she's acting just like Ash" Misty whispered to Brock as they watched May make her last minute preparations

"I think Ash was more of an influence on her than she realizes" Brock whispered back

Misty nodded as she kept watching the brunette coordinator. Meanwhile Dawn was going through her final preparations and kept telling herself she could beat May.

"Well, it looks like they are more than ready to face against one another," Ash said walking up to his two friends

Brock and Misty nodded in agreement

Tracey walked up to the trio of friends smiling

"Hey guys" Tracey greeted

"Hey Tracey" they greeted

Tracey wrapped an arm around Misty's waist making the girl blush and the two guys chuckle

"Quiet" Misty muttered as she gave her friends a deadly glare

"I guess that these two are more than ready to battle?" Tracey asked gesturing to the two girls

The others nodded

"Alright than lets get this show on the road than" Tracey said

Misty and Brock went to May and Dawn to give them a pep talk before the battle and Ash followed with wishing both girls good luck. Dawn and May were led to a field Ash picked earlier for its wide-open space that it provided.

"Alright this is a three-on-three Pokémon battle with the winner gets a date with Ash Ketchum" Tracey announced, "are the participants ready?"

May and Dawn nodded

"Now to decided who picks their Pokémon first, I have coin here. Now will Ash come here so he toss it and will May call it," Tracey said as he handed Ash the coin

Ash tossed the coin up in the air as May called it

"Heads"

The coin fell and Ash caught it and revealed that it was heads so May got to pick if she wanted to start first or Dawn.

"I'll let Dawn choose her Pokémon first" May said grinning

"Alright I choose you, Ambipom" Dawn called

May watched as a small purple monkey appeared

"What is that?" May asked

This is my Ambipom, it used to be Ash's Aipom" Dawn said smiling

May stared at the Pokémon with curiosity wondering how Dawn got Ash's Aipom, but her thoughts were interrupted by a shout.

"Hey are you going to pick your Pokémon or are you going to forfeit" Dawn shouted

May shook her head

"You wish, I've been training very hard for this" May said as she picked one of her Pokéballs

"Go Wartortle take the stage" May called

**(A/N: my apologize I was going to write a detailed battle, but I just couldn't get the it right)**

The two Pokémon battle with the same intensity that there trainers had and were puffing as they tried to regain their breath.

"Okay Wartortle let's end this" May called

Wartortle nodded

Wartortle made one last charge and knock Ambipom out

"Yes! That's one for me!" May cheered

"Don't get cocky there's still plenty of battle left" Dawn growled

"Just pick you're next Pokémon" May said in an exasperated tone

Dawn nodded and chose her next

"Go Pachirisu"

A small squirrel looking Pokémon appeared

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" May said out loud

"One that'll take out your Wartortle" Dawn said confidently

May didn't like this so she called back her Wartortle

"Venusaur, I choose you" May shouted

A big reptilian like creature with a plant on it's back appeared

"May, I didn't know you're Bulbasaur evolved" Ash said from the sidelines

"Yeah, she evolved during one of my contests and she was a big part of my win" May said smiling

"This is going to interesting" Ash commented

He and May both knew that her Bulbasaur and his were quite friendly with one another and probably traded battle advice.

Dawn eyed the new Pokémon and didn't like the fact that she had no idea what to do.

--

Dawn couldn't believe the power that May's Venusaur had and how very skilled the Pokémon was.

_I've got to think of something before I lose this round_ Dawn thought

She watched as May had a confident smirk on her face and how it looked familiar to her

"Well are you going to make a move?" May shouted

Dawn snapped out of her thoughts

"Of course" Dawn snapped

The battle went on

--

"Man, I don't think I've ever seen such an intense battle before" Brock said from the sidelines

Misty nodded

"I agree, both girl are putting their whole heart into this battle"

"They are, but May as the advantage since she is more experienced than Dawn" Ash said

"Are you taking sides Ash?" Misty teased

Ash shook his head

"No, just stating fact, but Dawn shouldn't be looked over because she has gotten better and is quite the coordinator. But this a Pokémon battle and May has more experience at this form than Dawn"

"I have to agree with Ash with this. Dawn does have experience in Pokémon battles, but not as much as May, and let's not forget that May learned everything she knows about Pokémon from Ash here" Brock said

"Okay, but Dawn also learned from Ash too" Misty said countering Brock's assessment

"But she hasn't been with me as long as May has" Ash countered

Misty conceded

--

Back to the battle Dawn called back her Pachirisu since it fainted and was choosing her next Pokémon.

"Go Mamoswine" Dawn shouted

A furry looking creature appeared that had tusk where its face would be

"Wow a Mamoswine, I've only seen these" May said as she analyzed the Pokémon on her Pokédex

Dawn felt pleased that May was in awe with her Pokémon, but she had to get down to business

"Alright Mamoswine take out May's Venusaur" Dawn commanded

--

May was frowning somehow Dawn took out her Venusaur and Wartortle with her Mamoswine. Now she was down to her last Pokémon.

"Go Glaceon, take the stage"

A light blue feline looking Pokémon appeared

"May is that the same Eevee you had" Ash called from the sidelines

May smiled and nodded

--

The battle was tough as both girl weren't willing to give up and their Pokémon sensed this and vowed to fight to the end.

"Wow I didn't think they could up the level of this battle, but I was mistaken" Brock said with surprise laced in his voice

"I know they are putting their entire heart in this one and their pokémon understand that this is a critical" Misty said amazed at the sight

Ash said nothing as he watched

--

"Give it up May, I've won" Dawn said

"You wish, I've haven't traveled with Ash for so long with picking up a few things along the way" May said

Both Pokémon were exhausted, but looked ready for more

"Let's finish this Dawn one final attack each" May suggested

Dawn nodded

--

There was so much dust and smoke form the two attacks that it took a bit to be able to see who was standing. When the dust and smoke dissipated Glaceon was the only Pokémon standing.

"Way to go Glaceon I knew you could do it" May cheered

Dawn frowned

"You did a great job Mamoswine have a good rest"

Ash and the others got up and headed over towards the to trainers

"You both did a great job and should be proud of yourself" Brock said

Misty nodded

"You two gave us a heck of a battle that I won't forget for a long time" Misty said

"Congratulations May for winning and I an idea on where we can go for our date" Ash said then he turned to Dawn, "Don't feel bad Dawn, you did an excellent job and handled your Pokémon with quite well"

"Thanks Ash"

May and Dawn shook hands

"You are a tough opponent Dawn and I'd like to battle you again sometime" May said

"You're a tough opponent too May, and I can't for the next one" Dawn said

**End of Part 3**

**A/N: What do you think? Let me know by pressing that review button. The fourth and final part is in the works.**


	4. Shopping and the Date

**Who should I choose? Ash's version**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't own Pokémon at all_

**A/N: Final chap. Enjoy!**

**Part 4: Shopping and the Date**

Ash sighed as he looked through a list his mom gave him. He had to pick a restaurant to take May to as was the agreement she and Dawn made, which stated that the winner got a date with him. He was on his fourth look through trying to find something that was casual, but his mom only had fancy restaurants written down.

_Why couldn't my mom pick something normal_ Ash thought as he let out a small groan

"Hey Ash, what are you doing?" Brock asked sitting next to the trainer

"Trying to find a restaurant to take May to" Ash mumbled

Brock looked at the list

"That's a extensive list it even has very good detail on each place" Brock commented

"That's my mom for you, she wants to make sure I show my date a good time and doesn't think I'll do a good job on my own" Ash said with a sigh

Brock pitied the young trainer

"So have you picked one yet?" Misty asked sitting across for the two guys

Ash shook his head

"Well you better hurry because I heard that if you don't pick than your mom is gonna" Misty said with a smirk

Ash paled at this

His mom loved this kind of thing and that meant he couldn't stall any longer or he'd be in the most frilly kind of restaurant ever.

"I've picked one and this one has the best dress code out of all them" Ash said pointing to it

Misty looked at his selection and had to admitted that he had good taste. She didn't care for all the mushy romantic stuff like her sisters, but that didn't mean that she didn't have a romantic bone in her body. She just was practical.

"Alright, I'll let May know how she should dress" Misty said getting up

Ash nodded

"So when should we go out?" Ash asked curiously

Misty paused for a moment

"I think we need to go shopping first" she said with a grin

Ash again paled

"Sh-sh-shopping" Ash stuttered

"Of course, you want to look good for your date, don't you?" Misty asked in an obvious tone

Ash nodded slightly

"Then it's settled we're going shopping" Misty said clapping her hands together

"But you hate to go shopping" Ash said firmly

"No, I hate going shopping with my sisters" Misty clarified

Ash sighed in defeat

"Good now let's get going" Misty said as she dragged Ash out of his chair and out the door

_I pity the guy, but I'm glad it's not me_ Brock thought

--

**Two and a half hours later**

"Misty, can we take a break I'm tired" Ash whined

"But we haven't found the right outfit for you" Misty said with a frown

Ash groaned as he trudged along behind the water Pokémon gym leader

--

Meanwhile Dawn was sitting by the shore of small stream. She was frowning and berating herself for losing to May.

_I could've won, I know it_ Dawn thought

Dawn was so wrapped in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone sitting by her

"You've got to stop beating yourself over this" Brock said

Dawn jumped at the sound of Brock's voice

"What?"

"You did your best against May. You should be proud of yourself. May has more experience than you and not to mention she had Ash as her coach for a long time. But you were able to hang in there and cause some serious damage. You should take what you learned and try harder next time" Brock said

Dawn smiled

"Thanks Brock"

Dawn leaned her body so it rest against the former gym leader

--

Ash slumped on to the couch

"I'm never going shopping with Misty ever again" Ash exclaimed

"She can't be that bad" May said as she entered the room

"You have no idea" Ash grumbled

May smiled and placed a plate of sandwiches in front of the trainer, which he prepared to devour

"Thanks May" Ash said smiling

"No problem, I made them myself" May said proudly

Ash took a bite, "this is great May"

"Really? You're not just saying that?" May said blushing a bit

"No May, this sandwich is great, you're a good cook" Ash said smiling

May blushed even more

"Ash, it's just a sandwich" May muttered

Ash smiled at the coordinator

"I know, but if you could make sandwiches like this then I can't wait to see what you cook in the kitchen" Ash said

May was practically beaming at the praise Ash was heaping on her

"Thank you Ash, now if you'll excuse me I'll get ready for our date" May said

"But it's only 1:30 PM our date isn't til seven tonight" Ash said confused as to why May needed to get ready now

"Because Ash, I want to look beautiful for you" May said simply

Ash looked at her with a befuddled expression

"But you're always beautiful May" Ash said without thinking

May blushed

"Thanks Ash" she said and left

Ash just blinked not knowing what was going on

--

Misty walked along the road toward Prof. Oak's lab lost in thought. She hoped the date between Ash and May would work out. She liked the two of them together and she knew that Ash would treat May right.

"Hey Misty, what are you doing here?" Tracey asked

Misty jumped, she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize she was in Prof. Oak's lab already.

"I wanted to see you" Misty said

"Really, well you should visit more often" Tracey said pulling the gym leader into his arms

Misty smiled and pulled the Pokémon watcher into a kiss

--

Ash laid around not doing much until it was time for him to get ready.

"Ash, shouldn't you be getting dressed for your date?" Delia asked

"In a moment mom" Ash said from his prone position

"Ash Ketchum, you get up and ready this instant I will not have my son late for his first date" Delia said in a authoritative tone

Ash sprung up and raced to his room afraid of what his mom would do to him if he didn't. He showered and dressed in twenty minutes and wondered why he had to do this if he still had time to kill.

"Here you are honey, flowers for May" Delia said handing Ash a bouquet of red and white roses

"Thanks mom" Ash said

"My, don't you look handsome" Delia said smiling

Ash rubbed the back of his head

"Now you should do something with your hair" Delia said

"What?"

"Your hair dear, it looks unsightly" Delia said as she grabbed a comb and styling gel

Ash groaned, but let his mom do what she was doing since he knew that it was useless to fight. After five minutes of work Delia stepped back and smiled.

"There, now you are ready" she said

Ash sighed and looked into his mirror. He was dressed in a pair of black dress slack, a white buttoned up shirt, and black blazer.

_Man, why do I feel like this is going to be a disaster_ Ash thought

--

May however was humming to herself as she prepared for her date with Ash. She couldn't believe that this was happening and had to pinch herself a few times just to make sure that is wasn't a dream. She had an outfit all ready for the night. She mentally thanked Misty for telling her what she needed to wear.

--

It seemed like time felt like speeding up and it was very close to the date and Ash was waiting patiently for May in the living room. When May came down Ash was about to fall asleep from boredom when May cleared her throat to get the young trainer's attention.

"May wow! I mean wow, you look amazing" Ash said stunned

May blushed

"Do you like it?" May asked as she pun around so Ash could get a full view

"You look absolutely incredible May" Ash said not being able to take his eyes of the coordinator

May was dressed in a knee-length red skirt with a blue blouse

"Ready to go?" Ash asked as he held out his hand

May smiled and took the boy's hand and he led out of the house and to what be their first date.

"You look quite handsome Ash" May commented as they walked along

Ash blush slightly

"Thanks, but Misty was the one who help pick this out" Ash said

"Well then I'll have to thank her for her good taste" May said

When they got tot the restaurant Ash was prepared as he made reservation ahead of time

"Table for two under the name Ketchum" Ash said

The maître'd looked at his reservation book he had and nodded, "this way Mr Ketchum"

When the two were seated they browsed the menu

"Wow, this place is kind of expensive" May said

Ash shrugged

"Compared to some of the restaurants my mom had on the list this one is more in my price range" Ash said

They made small chat on what they should do in Sinnoh and what kind of frontier brain Ash would be not to mention they reminisced about the past. Ash felt at ease with May. He didn't feel like this was a date at all, but a good time with a friend. Though he did there was a mood in the air that reminded him that this wasn't just a good time with a friend, but something more, which made him a bit nervous.

May on the other hand was enjoying herself. She finally was on a date with the boy she wanted to have one with. She had been on a date with Drew when they traveled in Jhoto, but that was a disaster in her mind. The whole thing felt very uncomfortable. She never where she stood in the date. Drew was either being too critical on her contests or trying to charm her, which annoyed and confused throughout. But this date with Ash was exactly how she knew it would go. Relaxing and easy-going.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked

"Yes we are, May would you like to go first" Ash said

_He such a gentleman_ May thought

"Yes, I will have the Shrimp linguini and a salad on the side" May said

"I'll take the steak and make it medium rare" Ash said

The waiter jotted down the orders and took the menus

Ash and May continued talking even through the meal and even share their food with one another

--

Little did they know that they were being watched. A few tables away from them were Misty, Brock, Tracey, and Dawn.

"Don't they look cute together" Misty commented

"I'll have to agree with you Mist, they look like peas in a pod" Tracey said with an arm wrapped around his girlfriend

Dawn frowned a bit

"Are you alright Dawn?" Brock asked with concern etched in his voice

"I'm fine, I'm just realizing that Ash and May do belong together and that I'd never have a chance with him" Dawn said

Brock put a comforting arm around the blue-haired coordinator

"Dawn I'm sure you'd be good Ash, it's just that with May they look more complete" Misty said trying to be sympathetic to the blue haired girl

"No need to apologize Misty" Dawn said

"Look, they're sharing their meals" Tracey said

This got their attention

"I never thought I'd see the day that Ash shares his food with someone" Misty said with awe

"Yeah, he usually isn't one to share a lot when it comes to food" Brock said

--

"Do you have a feeling like we're being watched?" May asked

"Now that you mentioned it I kinda do feel like someone is watching us" Ash said

May scanned the tables, but couldn't see anything

"Must be my imagination" May said

Ash nodded

--

"That was close I was afraid that she'd spot us" Dawn said in a whisper

The others nodded

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea" Tracey said

"But how else are we going to make sure their date doesn't get interrupted" Misty said

--

Ash and May talked long after the meal was done and were now waiting for their desserts to come

"I've had a real great time Ash" May said

"I'm glad since I really have no clue on what I am doing" Ash said

May smiled, _typical Ash go in head first_

"May, I don't want to sound like I'm pressuring you or anything, but would you like to out with me again?" Ash asked as he was fiddling with his napkin

May beamed

"I'd like that Ash, I'd like that a lot" May said

Ash blushed

--

After they finished their desserts and paid the bill the couple left for a nice walk to rest their stomachs.

"It's a beautiful night" May commented as she rested her head on Ash's shoulder

Ash could fee heat rising in his cheeks

"Yeah, very beautiful" Ash mumbled

"Ash, are you alright?" May asked looking up at the slightly blushing trainer

"Yeah, I am, is it just me or is it hot?" Ash asked tugging at his collar

May grinned and reached up to kiss Ash on the cheek, which made him blush even more

"W-w-what was t-t-that for?" Ash stuttered out

"For being so sweet" May answered

Ash felt like he was going to overheat with all this closeness, but he somehow couldn't pull himself away.

May was beaming as she walked with Ash. She loved that Ash was not very good at this, it just made it easy to train him.

--

Misty, Tracey, Dawn, and Brock followed behind at a reasonable distance so the couple won't notice them.

"Aren't they so cute" Misty squeaked

Brock looked at his friend with amusement as he's never seen Misty act so girly before.

"I've never seen you act like this before Misty, what's the change?" Brock asked

Misty blushed

"Can't a girl be happy that her friend finally is growing up" Misty muttered

"I think we can thank Tracey for Misty's change" Dawn said

This caused both Misty and Tracey to blush, which Dawn decided that it was time to tease them.

--

"Did you hear that?" Ash asked

May lifted her head from Ash's shoulder and strained her ears to listen

"It sounds like Dawn" May said

"That's what I thought also" Ash said

"But what's Dawn doing around here?" May asked confused

"I don't know, but she doesn't sound like she's alone" Ash said, "let's find out"

May nodded

The couple snuck quietly along following the sound of Dawn's voice

--

"So Tracey when are you going to pop the question?" Dawn asked

"Wh-wh-what?" Tracey stuttered out

"Oh, come on, you know what I mean, when are you going to ask Misty to take the plunge?" Dawn asked

Tracey just blushed as a response

"Oh this is so fun" Dawn squealed

"Shouldn't we be quiet so May and Ash don't hear us" Brock said

--

Little did she know that Ash and May were hiding from the group

"I can't believe they have been following us?" Ash said

"Well they probably want to make sure you didn't do anything stupid" May said

Ash mumbled something, but May wasn't able to catch it

"So what should we do about it?" May asked

Ash thought for a second

"Let's not do anything and we can hope and ditch them since they a preoccupied right now" Ash said

May grinned, "let's do it"

So the couple wander off in a quick pace hoping not to be spotted by their friends.

--

"Um, Dawn I hate to break this up, but I can't see May or Ash anymore" Brock said

Misty looked up and scanned the surroundings

"Oh shoot we lost them" Misty said

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Tracey asked

"Let's headed back to Ash's and wait for them" Brock suggested

Misty grumbled out an okay and the four friends left

--

"We lost them" May said

"Good now we can enjoy ourselves without being watched" Ash said

"Yeah" May said with a mischievous look on her face

Ash looked at his date with a confused expression on his face

"May, what are you thin-" Ash was stopped mid word as May sealed her lips over his.

Ash was lost in feelings he never felt before. He never kissed a girl before so this was a trial by fire. He slowly moved his arms and encircled her waist pulling May closer to him. May responded by wrapping her arms around Ash's neck and moving her hands through his hair. When they parted both were panting.

"That was amazing" As said as he regained his breath

"Yeah"

"Can we do it again?" Ash asked

May just grinned in reply

**End**

**A/N: Well I'm finally done with this story it took me a long time due to writer's blocks and working on my others stories, but I'm glad it's done. Please press that review button and let me know what you think and I thank everyone who read this and was patient with me. Thanks!**


End file.
